Une journée à la mer
by Meimi1
Summary: Une bien belle journée à la mer...vraiment!!!!Une grotte revelatrice qui sera la clé de tout!


**Fanfic 4**

**(Une journée à la mer)**

**Cette fanfic se passe après l'episode 67.**

****

C'est dimanche matin.Il fait un temps splendide,il n'y a que quelques nuages en ciel.Il fait tellement chaud que des groups d'éleves sont venus passer une belle journée à la mer,sur la plage de Okagi.La classe de Sakura aussi s'y est rendue,il ya beaucoup de ses amis.Chacun est venu tout seul,accompagné par ses parents ou avec le bus,et sakura(comme toujours)est en retard.

Les filles jouent à volleyball ,tandis que les gars préferent le football.La plage est plutot animée.

-Allez ,à moi!_

_Passes-la!_

Tomoyo est presque l'unique fille qui ne partecipe pas elle prefere prendre un bain de soleil.Rika est de son avis elle aussi.Elles profitent du beau temps.

R_Sakura chan n'est pas encore arrivée,comment ça?_ 

T_Eeeeeeeh...elle ne se leve jamais le matin.._

tap tap tap

Sakura arrive en courant avec son gros sac,sans souffle.

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Sakura-chan,finallement!On craignait que tu ne serais plus arrivée!_

S_A-ehm...tu connais,la reveille-matin...je suis un peu en retard?_

T_La chose la plus importante c'est que tu sois arrivée!_Maintenant notre group est presque au complet_

S_Qui est qui manque?_

R_Voyons...5 filles il me semble..Nabiki...Kaory...Asuka et Kyoto..et puis Kodachi ...et Hiragizawa-kun qui a fait retour en Angleterre pour les vacances,naturellement._

S_Je comprends_Elle se regarde autour._Et Shaoran-kun,où-est il?_

R_Bof ?Qui sait?_

T_Il est entré en l'eau depuis 2 heurs...est il possible qu'il soit encore là?_

S_Daaaaaaa!!!AMAZING!_

R_Lui,il est vraiment un drole de type.Il prefere rester seul, on dirait._

T_Mmmmm....ça depend!Hihihi!_

S_????Miao?_

S_Hum!J'aurais presque envie d'aller nager moi aussi.L'eau est splendide!_

T_Alors à plus tard!_

S_Vous ne venez pas?_

R_Non merci,nous preferons le soleil^^_

S_Ah ok_Elle se désabille.Elle a un porte-monnaye rouge en bandoulière.

T_C'est joli,qu'est ce que c'est?_

S_Un porte monnaye imperméable,c'est mon père qui me l'a donné^^J'y ai mis un peu d'argent et un stylo.ça te plait!_

T_Oui,très!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'eau est vraiment limpide et fraiche.

S_Brrr!Un plongeon et puis je vais!_

SPLASH!

Sakura se sent merveilleusement bien.Il faisait des mois qu'elle n'allais plus à la mer ,j'usqu'à ce moment elle avait du se contenter de la piscine.Elle adore la mer.

S_Que c'est beau!_

Elle connais très bien cette plage là.qui,d'ailleurs ,est celebre pour ses falaises.

Elle se rappelle que quand elle etait plus petite ,elle venait y nager avec son frère et son papa ou encore ils faisaient en tour en bateau tous ensemble.Des souvenirs merveilleux.

Les eaux sont très riches de petits poissons colorés.Le soleil traverse la surface de l'eau,faisant briller les groups de poissons qui se deplacent en syntonie,flottant comme les cannes secouées par du vent.Sakura s'amuse en cherchant de toucher les petits poissons,mais ils sont plus rapides.Sans s'en apercevoir,elle s'est eloignée beaucoup du bord.

S_Ici il n'ya vraiment personne qui vienne nager_Puis elle a une espece d'intuition,elle se tourne vers les rochers derrière elle.

Il y a quelqu'un debout sur les rochers qui va se plonger,mais elle ne peut pas le voir car elle a le soleil en face.

S_J'y crois pas,il veut se plonger de là haut!Il y aura au moins 3 metres de hauteur_

Il se prepare.Tous les muscles de son corps sont tendus.

L_Ga..GASP!_IL glisse et il tombe à l'eau comme un poids mort!

**SPLASH!**

S_O__O mais il est tombé?_

Sakura se depeche à rejoindre le gars,qui se debatte,puis il reussit en quelque façon à flotter.

S_Tout va bien?_

Il leve la tete ,un peu faché.Les cheveux mouillés lui descendent doucement devant ses beaux yeux chocolat.

L_Mmmpff...oui_

S_Shaoran-Kun?Quelle surprise!Je ne t'avais pas reconnu!_

L_...Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?_il lui demande un peu brusquement,en s'efforçant de cacher son embarras.

S_Bah je suis en vacance comme tout le monde quoi!_

L_Ouais..._

Sakura devient un peu grave._Mais toi,qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul?Tu ne vas pas jouer avec les autres gars sur la plage?_

Shaoran detourne les yeux._Parfois j'ai besoin de réflechir sur un tas de choses_

Sakura devient toute rouge.

S_Gomenasai..excuse moi si je t'ai derangé!_

L_He...hein?_

S_Je te laisse tranquille!_

L_Non attend!_

S_Ohi?_

Il sent ses cheveux se dresser sur la tete._Heu..ce n'est pas nécessaire!_

Son visage devient lumineux_Vraiment je peux rester pour te faire compagnie?ça ne te derange pas?_

L_Non,ce n'est rien!_

S_Hourra!_Elle lève les bras au ciel,elle s'enfonce dans l'eau._Ohi?_

GLUB GLUB

Elle a bu juste deux verres deau.

COFF COFF!!

L_Tu vas bien?_

S_Ouip,arigato!_Elle lui demande naivement_mais toi il y a deux minutes comment as tu fais à tomber?Je croiais que tu savait nager très bien!_

Très emarrassé,Il baisse les yeux et il se raidit.Il parle par monosyllabes.

L_Heu...alors..j'etait distrait!_

S_Ah!Et qu'est ce qui t'a derangé?_

Shaoran plonge la tete à moitié.On peut observer clairement l'eau autour de lui qui s'evapore pour la chaleur.

Fffffffffffffffffffffff

S_Alors?_

L_............._

S_.....Okay ce n'est rien.Dis moi,tu as envie de nager avec moi?_

L_Ha..hai!_

S_Okay!Alors allons voir ces rochers là bas?_  
L_Hai!_

Ils nagent rapidemment vers les rochesrs,puis ils se plongent.L'eau est assez profonde,au moins 7 metres.

Le rocher,très haut,il a des saillies où naissent des plantes marines de couleurs differents qui flottent .

Les nuages poussées du vent créent tantot l'ombre,tantot la lumière.C'est très beau sentir la chaleur du soleil sur la peau.

Sakura se plonge encore et invite son ami avec des signes à la suivre.Elle glisse comme un dauphinet Shaoran ne peux pas s'empecher d'en rester ebloui.

Ils s'amusent beaucoup tous les deux .C'est la prèmiere fois qu'ils jouent ensemble,en cherchant les troupeaux de poissons qui se cachent derrière les rochers.

SPLUT!

S_Qu'ils sont beaux ces rochers!Je m'amuse trop!_

L_Hai!_Il sourit sereinement.

S_(Enfin,_pense-t-elle_Shaoran kun a terminé de faire l'ombrageux.Je n'aurais jamais imaginéque condivider la journée avec lui m'aurait tellement rempli le coeur de bonheur.)_

Shaoran fronce les sourcils._Attends moi ,je reviens tout de suite._Il se plonge de nouveau.

S_Ohi?_elle reste en surface,mais observe son ami qui descend 2,2,3,4 metres._Mais comme il fait!_

Il observe le rocher et le fond marin,doucement,il semble chercher quelque chose.Ensuite il semble avoir trouvé.Il descend encore,jusqu'au fond,il fouille dans la sable,il serre le poign,il revient en surface.

SPLUT!

S_As tu trouvé quelque chose?_

Shaoran halete._Tiens!_Il lui donne quelque chose.Sakura reçoit de sa main une petite coquille rose en forme d'étoile marine.

S_oh que c'est joilie!Elle semble une étoile!_

L_ça...ça te plait?_

S_Oui,très!!_^^smile

L_Alors_tout rouge_ tu peux la garder!_

S_Vraiment?Arigato gosaimass!_

Que c'est gentil de sa part lui donner une coquille.Mais oui,maintenant qu'elle y pense,c'est la première fois qu'il lui donne quelque chose,c'est beau!Elle enleve son porte monnaye,elle l'ouvre et le mets là dedans._Je le mets dans mon porte monnaye,ou je risque de le perdre._Sakura regarde les rochers,pensive.

S_Mmmmm..ah!J'ai trouvé!_

L_Hein?_

S_Tiens,puisque tu as été si gentil avec moi je voudrais te remercier:Tu connais la grotte des amoureux?_

Shaoran va directement 

en ebullition.

L_LA GROTTE DE QUI???????_

S_Tu n'y es jamais allé?Allons,suis moi,c'est pas loin._

L_Ha..hai._

Ils nagent ensemble pour quelques minutes,toujours en cotoyant les rochers.Enfin ils remarquent un rocher très grand,troué au niveau de la mer qui semble conduire vers une cavité interne.

S_La voilà,nous sommes arrivés.Entrons par là,sous l'arc de granit._

L_D'accord._

Après avoir franchi le seuil,une vaste grotte en forme de coupole s'ouvre sur leurs tetes.Un faisceau lumineux entre à travers une ouverture tout en haut,ce qui eclaircit toute la grotte.Les murs sont lisses,on les dirait toutes colorés.Les rochers créent des marches naturelle qui permettend de sortir de l'eau et de marcher facilement tout le long des murs.

Les deux amis montent sur les rochers et finallement ils se reposent un peu après avoir nagé longtemps.Il y a un grand silence,interrompu seulement du bruit de la mer sur les rochers.

S_Alors ça te plait?_

L_Je dois admettre que c'est très beau.Je n'y suis jamais venu auparavant._Shaoran leve les yeux.Il se rend compte tout de suite que les murs sont couverts de centaines et centaines d'inscriptions de couleurs differents.

L_Et toutes ces inscriptions qu'est ce qu'elles sont?_

S_Donc,je te racote tout.Tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas la premiere fois que j'y viens,en effet j'y suis venue deux fois avec mon père en bateau.C'est une grotte célèbre dans le monde entier car chacun peut y laisser un message._

L_Un message?_

On dit que dans le Moyen Age une jeune femme et un jeune homme aient decouvert par hazard cette grotte ,et l'ayant trouvée très romantique ,ils aient decidé de laisser sur le mur une inscription qui puisse rendre immortel leur amour. La voilà,c'est celle là en haut._

En effet il y a une inscription creusée dans le mur avec des symboles incompréhensibles.

S_Et depuis ce jour là_elle sourit_on dit que les amoureux qui laissent un message seront très chanceux_^^SMILE

Sakura lui sourit douce comme le miel.

L_Heeeein?_Son coeur bat fort,très fort.Les pieds lui pèsent une tonne._(Non,ce n'est PAS POSSIBLE qu'elle aie tout compris!)_

**TUTUM TUTUM TUTUM!**

Sakura enlève le porte monnaye,tout tranquille,elle prend son stylo et elle le lui donne.

S_Le voici!_

L_Co..comment?_

Elle le regarde pleine d'affection.

S_Shaoran-kun_elle commence.

**TUTUM!TUTUM!TUTUM!**

S_Tu peux utiliser le stylo pour ecrire ce que tu veux._

Il se tranquillise.

Sakura baisse la voix_Je sais bien qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes ,tu me l'as dit celle fois en montagne,non?Et je sais aussi que tu ne le lui as pas encore dit._

Il devient rouge pivoine,il detourne les yeux.

L_Bah c'est vrai...._

S_Alors _elle dit en souriant_je suis certaine que si tu lui laisses un message ça te portera chance!_

Les yeux fermés,elle fait une pirouette.

S_N'aie pas peur,je ne te regarde pas._

Shaoran saisit plus fort le stylo entre les mains;son coeur lui bat à mille.Mais pourqui elle meme,pourquoi?D'un coté il voudrait qu'elle se tournasse,mais il ne peut pas le lui demander.Elle croit de lui avoir fait un plaisir,elle en est tellement contente!Il soupire.Ensuite il s'approche du mur et il ecrit.

L_J'ai fini_dit il_voilà ton stylo._

S_Okay,merci!_Elle reprend le stylo,et le remet dans son porte monnaye,puis elle s'assied.Le visage entre les mains,elle regarde l'eau qui se brise doucement sur les rochers.

Elle le regarde belle comme jamais et lui dit_Tu verras que ça ira!_Shaoran baisse les yeux,ses beaux cheveux lui couvrent le regard.

L_...Je l'éspère_

S_Pourquoi?_

Il soupire_La personne..à laquelle je veux bien ne s'est néanche apercue qu'elle est tellement important pour moi.Elle ne le supçonne meme pas._Il serre les dents et il baisse la tete encore plus pour cacher l'amertume.

S_Oh!_elle devient triste_ça me deplait!_Elle garde le silence;elle observe le ciel à travers l'ouverture sur le plafond.

S_Mais_elle continue_Tu ne dois pa te rendre si facilemment,d'accord?_

L_Ha..hai!(Si seulement elle savais....)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il est desormais après midi.Les gars se sont bien amusés pendant toute la matinée ,en jouant à football ,en bavardant,en faisant des chateaux de sable.

Le tempsest passé très rapidemment.

Sur la plage,Sakura reste au soleil avec Rika et Tomoyo.Elle s'est laissée convaincre qu'un peu de bronzage ne lui fera pas mal,malgré elle deteste le soleil en pleine face.

T_Sakura- chan,tu es tellement Kawaii!!!!J'ai hate de te prendre en photo toute bronzée!Tu sais que ça te rend très belle?_

S_...heu...Tomoyo-chan...je ne crois pas de pouvoir resister encore longtemps,il fait trop chaud!_

T_Tu exagere!Moi j'y suis depuis 8 h de ce metin._

S_Je meurs..._

R_Alors_dit elle_qu'en dis tu d'une glace?ça nous refraichira!_

S_Ah bonne idée!Mais c'est moi qui offre!_

R_Tu es gentille,merci!_

Sakura se fouille sur elle.Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

_Mon porte monnaye!Où est il?Ou est il?_

R_Tu l'as perdu,Sakura-chan?_

S_Mince!Où je l'ai mis??_Elle commence à chercher desesperemment dans son sac .

T_Cherche de te rappeler où tu es allée.Y avait il beaucoup d'argent?_

S_Hummm,seulement de la monnaie..._

FLASHBACK

Shaoran lui donne quelque chose.Sakura reçoit de sa main une petite coquille rose en forme d'étoile marine.

S_oh que c'est joilie!Elle semble une étoile!_

L_ça...ça te plait?_

S_Oui,très!!_^^smile

L_Alors_tout rouge_ tu peux la garder!_

S_Vraiment?Arigato gosaimass!_

S_Je la mets dans mon porte monnaye,ou je risque de la perdre._

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

L_J'ai fini_dit il_voilà ton stylo._

S_Okay,merci!_Elle reprend le stylo,et le remet dans son porte monnaye,puis elle s'assied.Elle appuye par terre le porte monnaie.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Sakura sursaute_La grotte!C'est là que je l'ai laissé!!_

T_C'est loin d'ici?_

S_Un peu.Je dois aller le reprendre!_

T_Allons,ne te preoccupe pas.Nous t'offrons la glace._

Mais il n'y a rien à faire,elle est visiblement bouleversée.Ce n'est pas pour l'argent,c'est pour la coquille que Shaoran lui a donné.Il a été si gentil!Et si quelqu'un etait entré dans la grotte,pendant ce temps?S'il avait trouvé le porte monnaie?Non,non,ce n'est pas juste!Toute preoccupée elle se dirige vers l'eau.

T_Hey,mais où vas tu?_

S_Je vais reprendre mon porte monnaie,je reviens tout de suite!_

T&R_D'accord,nous t'attendons!_

Sakura se plonge à l'eau.Elle souhaite avec tout son coeur que son porte monnaie soit encore là.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrivée dans la grotte,elle voit quelque chose de rouge par terre.

S_Le voilà,tant mieux!_

Elle monte sur le rocher,elle prend le porte monnaie:Oui,tout est à sa place.Elle fait glisser la coquille sur la paume de sa main,elle voudrait chanter de joie.Les yeux fermés,elle la porte au visage,en souriant.

S_Maintenant je peux revenir._

Elle se tourne vers l'eau.

Qui sait pourquoi,mais parfois sans s'en apercevoir,nous sommes capables de trouver quelque chose que nous connaissons bien,au milieu de choses qui nous devraient confondre.C'est comme quand,dans une pièce pleine de gens inconnus et de bruits,quelqu'un prononce notre prenom et nous réussissons à le distinguer.

**Sakura,je...**

Un éclair traverse ses yeux vert.Sur le mur il y a son prénom ,est-il possible?Parmi des centaines d'inscriptions elle s'est apercue de son prenom.

**Sakura,je t'aime plus que ma vie.**

S_Que c'est beau_pense-t-elle_Quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme moi.Elle en sera bien contente._

C'est une inscription noire...noire,comme son stylo!

Tout à coup elle tresaillit.

S_Allons...qu'est ce que je vais penser!_C'est mieux que j'ailles._

Elle se prepare pour se plonger,mais elle n'y réussit pas.Elle se tourne de nouveau vers le mur.

S_Certes que c'est une belle concidence .C'est bizarre._Elle soupire.

S_Mais non,je me trompe.Sakura est un prénom très commun au Japon.Voilà,si je cherche j'en trouverai des autres._

Elle se met à chercher parmi les inscriptions d'amour.Il y a des tonnes de couples qui ont laissé un message,des tonnes de noms.Sakura a chaud,elle en lit des dizaines.Puis finallement voilà une autre Sakura.

S_Fiuuuuu!Je le savais il y en a beaucoup._Des gouttes de sueur coulent de son cou.Elle n'est pas completement convaincue.

Puis une idée etrange lui passe pour la tete:toutes les inscriptions qu'elle a controlé ont la signature.Seulement "celle" ne l'a pas,pourquoi?Il n'y a pas de raison pour n'écrire pas le prénom,qu'en sait le destinataire?Il est impossible de reconnaitre l'auteur sans signature.Et puis comment fait on à dire que cette personne a ecrit pour toi en ce lieu precis?Ce serait comme chercher une aguille dans un botte de foin,les villes sont pleines de murs avec des inscriptions semblables.Elle s'assied.La tete lui fait mal,elle ressent comme une douleur au ventre.

S_Shaoran-kun etait preoccupé ,il ne voulait pas de le regarder...._

Elle sent son coeur se serrer.

Certes qu'il a un prénom chonois,ce n'est pas facile d'en trouver sur ce mur de prenoms japonais.

Tous écrivent leur prénom....à moins que...

Des frissons lui parcourent le dos.

....à moins qu'on ne veulle pas se faire reconnaitre.

**TUTUM!TUTUM! **

S_Shaoran-kun...._Elle tremble._Non,quelle absurdité!!Que je vais penser!Il y a des centaines,des milliers d'inscriptions!Il est impossible de les controler toutes!Et puis il y en a des tonnes en noir,non,elle sont la plupart!

Sakura rougit.Elle sent son visage tout chaud.

S_Shaoran -kun est parfois si bizarre..si timide..._

**TUTUM!TUTUM! **

Et elle repense à un tas de choses,à son etrange comportement,à ses gaffes,à sa gaucherie.

S_Il est toujours si gentil avec moi ,très,très gentil!Quand je lui ai dit que Yukito ne m'aimait pas il a été l'unique qui m'a vraiment ecoutée et comprise.Avec les larmes tous mes chagrins s'en sont allés._Sakura serre les poings._Et pas seulement celle fois-là!Je sent qu'il m'est toujours avec moi quand j'ai besoin d'aide,toujours!_

Sakura parcourt à travers ses pensés les moments qu'elle a veçu avec lui,les bons et les mauvais.Et elle pense,pense,pense.

**SPLASH!**

S_Je me trompe.Je n'ai construit qu'une serie de betises._

**SPLASH!**

Elle se parle à soi meme et elle se repete qu'elle a tout imaginé.Mais elle ne le fait que pour se convaincre.

**SPLASH!SPLASH!**

S_Ohi?_

Les vagues,devenues plus grandes,plus nombreuses,elle se brisent sur les rochers à l'entrée de la grotte.Des eclaboussures d'eau salée jaillissent .La mer est en trsin de bouger.Quelle heure est-il?A' force de penser elle a oublié de faire retour.Elle regarde sa montre:18h35_Diable,il est dejà si tard?Combien de temps suis je restée ici?C'est mieux que j'aille._

Sakura se plonge,elle sort de la grotte.La mer n'est plus calme comme le matin,elle bouge,Mince!Sakura a chaud._C'est vrai, Okagi est célèbre pour ses courants,et puis c'est normal quependant l'après midi la mere soit un peu agitée.Je dois me depecher!_

Elle nage avec toutes ses forces,mais les vagues vont vraiment augmenter.L'etendue de mer est toute blanche d'ecume.

_Mince,mince!Je risque vraiment de ne plus revenir!!Si seulement j'avais mes cartes!Le sceptre tout seul ne sert à rien!Je ne peux meme pas appeler personne!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En attendant sur la plage quelques gars vont s'habiller pour rentrer.Un group avec Yamazaki,Tomoyo,Naoko,Chicaru,et Rika est en train de discuter avec animation.Ils paraissent très contractés;Shaoran l'ayant remarqué s'approche du group.

Y_Depuis 16h de cet après-midi,tu te rends compte?Elle ne peut pas rester à l'eau si longtemps!_

T_Oh mon Dieu!Ce n'est pas possible!_

Shaoran fronce les sourcils._Que se passe-t-il?_

Tomoyo,les larmes aux yeux,la voix tremblante:_Sakura-chan est entrée à l'eau cet aprèm et elle n'est plus revenue!!_

L_Nani?_

T_C'est comme je te dis!Tu as vu la mer,elle va devenir agitée!J'ai peur!_

L_Mince!_Il serre les poings.Le coeur lui fait mal._Vous n'avez pas appelé les secours?_

R_Nous l'avons fait,mais cette plage est libre,il n'y a ni de maitre-nageurs ni de bateaux car il est interdit,elle est protegée par Greenpeace.En plus la cote est rocheuse por 20 Km ,il n'y a pas des plages avec des bateux plus proches !Il faudra beaucoup de temps pour voir les secours arriver!_

L_Quest ce qu'on peut faire,alors?_

Y_Rien,malheuresement.Nous sommes impuissants._

Shaoran serre les poings encore plus,jusqu'à sentir mal.Il se mord les levres.Il regarde la mer,tandis que les autres continuent à discuter.Il n'y pense pas deux fois:il se plonge.

_Il y aura pourtant quelque chose qu'on...mais...Li-kun que fais tu!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura est epuisée.Il est inutil,le courants la portent au large.Elle a dejà bu deux fois.

S_Je n'y reussit pas...mes forces vont me quitter!C'est la fin.._

L'eau lui eclaoubusse sur les yeux,ça lui empeche de voir et de nager.

L_La voilà!_

CIAF CIAF

Sakura sent quelqu'un lui saisir le bras.

L_Viens avec moi!_

S_Shao...ran....glub_

Il la saisit plus fort.

L_Mince,allons sur le rocher,tu y reussis?_

S_Ha...hai_

Après quelques brasses ils reussissent à rejoindre le rocher.Shaoran donne la main à son amie et ils montent dessus.

L_Nous sommes trop loin de la plage,les vagues nous poussent au large,nous ne reussirons pas à nager jusqu'au bord!_

S_Qu' est ce qu'on peux faire alors?_

L_Hum!Il ne nous reste qu'attendre les secours._

Il se tourne vers Sakura,colereux..Elle s'en aperçoit.

S_ça..ça me deplait tellement!Maintenant si tu est en peril c'est de ma faute!_

L_Au moins,tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu es revenue ici?Avec le mauvais temps?_

S_Parce que_elle repond timidement_j'avais oublié le porte monnaie avec ta coquille...je ne pouvais pas la laisser là!_et elle saisit plus fort le porte monnaie entre les mains.

Shaoran en reste emu,bouleversé.Son coeur lui bat fort.Les cheveux mouillés lui descendent doucement devant les yeux sauvages.

L_Seul..seulement pour ça?_

S_Oui_

Tout à coup il hausse la voix:_Et tu as risqué la vie seulement pour ça?_

Sakura en a honte._Mais...peut etre toi,tu n'as pas risqué pour arriver jusqu'ici?_

L_HEEEEEEEEEP!_Pris les mains dans le sac,il cherche de se justifier:_Ma..mais...vraiment......j..j'avais le courant qui me poussait...._Sakura l'observe pendant qu'il cherche desesperemment de mentir,elle rougit un peu.

L_Bo-bon..ecoute moi_il cherche de changer de sujet_il y a un autre problème._

S_C'est à dire?_

L_Le vent souffle,il n'y a plus le soleil et nous sommes tous trempés comme une soupe._

S_BRRRR..en effet il fait froid.

L_Oui,mais nous ne pourrons pas resister longtemps.Les secours pourraient arriver tard,surtout à cause du mauvais temps._

S_Mais alors ils nous trouverons congelésOhiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

L_T'as pas les cartes,dis donc?_

S_Noooooon.elles n'entraient vraiment pas dans le porte monnaie...et le sceptre sans cartes ne sert à rien _ TT__

L_Moi non plus.Avec les cartes chinoises je pouvais allumer un feu mais je ne pouvais pas les porter._

S_Et alors?_

Il fronce les sourcils._Cherchons un abri.Là bas le vent souffle moins.Malheuresement,il ne nous reste qu'attendre._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils se sont assis depuis un bon quart d'heure sur les rochers .Malgré qu'ils se trouvent dans un coin assez abrité,il fait froid.Les nuages cachent le soleil.

S_BRRRRR.....on gele!_Les bras croisés,elle tremble de froid.

BRRRRRRRR

Shaoran est pensif,Non,il n'y reussit vraiment ,il ne peux pas supporter qu'elle souffre.

L_Ecoute-moi!_

S_Quoi?_

L_Nous ne pouvons pas nous rechauffer...à moins que...._

S_?A' moins que?_Elle tombe du ciel.

Les cheveux lui couvrent le regard,et bien sur,la rougeur.Il s'approche d'elle,sans la regarder.Il l'enlace.Sakura rougit furieusement.Son corps lui porte chaleur.Comme un affamé resté longtemps sans nourriture,finallement elle rechauffe ses membres refroidies.

S_(Quelle etrange....sensation!C'est tellement....douce..)_

Il l'enlace tendrement.Il ferait n'importe quoi,n'importe quoi pour elle.Elle appuye delicatement sa tete sur sa poitrine.Elle se sent etrange.Son corps chaud,sa peau...humide qui glisse sur la sienne ....c'est different qu'avant,c'est trop different.Elle ne sent plus froid,mais ça ne lui importe meme plus.Le coeur lui bat fort,fort._(Peux tu l'entendre,mon coeur qui bat?)_

Et enfin elle comprend tout,elle comprend ce qu'il lui arrive,elle comprend ce qu'il ressent,elle comprend pourquoi elle est si triste et si heureuse.Maintenant elle est à l'abri de tout danger,personne ne pourrait la proteger comme ça.Lui,il commence à lui masser les membres gelés,jusqu'à le rechauffer un peu.Sakura le laisse faire,sans rien dire,ça la fait fremir.Elle adore ses mains sur son corps.

L_ça va mieux?_

S_M...moui!_

Il la regarde dans les yeux fatigués et tremblants.Certes qu'il la desire tellement.Il meurs d'envie de l'embrasser,maintenant qu'il en a l'occasion.Mais il ne veux pas,il ne peux pas profiter d'elle,pas là,pas en ce moment.Alors il l'embrasse tendrement,très près de la bouche,ce qui la fait bruler.

**TUTUM,TUTUM TUTUM!**

S_En....encore!_

Il ne croit pas à ses yeux.Resté sans paroles,il arrete de respirer.Leurs coeurs battent comme un tambour.Elle le regarde,implorante.Alors il n'y pense plus et il l'embrasse sur la bouche avec passion.Un baiser long ,chaud,profond,qui leur fait oublier tout.Ils se sentent si bien,si bien dans tout le corps.Restée sans souffle,elle quitte sa bouche,si douce,et appuye sa tete contre sa poitrine.Puis le froid,la fatigue,l'emotion la gagnent et elle s'endort petit à petit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

S_Ah!_Sakura ouvre les yeux.Elle est chez soi,dans sa chambre.Les couvertes du lit la tiennent chaude.Tout est à sa place,tout est tranquille et calme.Sur la chaise,son porte monnaie et son sac.Kero dort sur son lit.Les secours sont arrivés tard,après 1h et demi.Les mauvaises condition de la mer n'ont pas permis d'arriver plut tot.Quand ils l'ont portée sur le bateau elle etait inconsciente.Elle ne se rappelle néanche d'avoir fait retour.Elle entend son père en cuisine,au rez des chaussée.Il va lui preparer quelque chose de chaud,une de ces soupes qu'elle adore,et lui tirer les oreilles,bien sur.Elle veux descendre ,l'enlacer ,et lui dire qu'elle lui veut bien mais avant elle prend son porte monnaie,elle en fait sortir la coquille et elle la regarde longtemps.Il est soir.Elle ouvre sa fenetre ,il y a une Lune magnifique,claire comme ses pensées.Elle porte la coquille à la joue.

S_Shaoran-kun...._Elle rougit.

FIN

[Cette fanfic aussi est terminée,ouin...j'espere que ça vous ait fait rever!Moi j'avait decidé un final un peu different mais puis je me suis dite:non,si ceux qui vont lire aiment les fanfics romantiques,ils aimeront le baiser final(que j'avais pas mis).Alors,merci à une fille(*)catbouc(*) qui m'a ecrit pour savoir quand j'aurais achevé la fanfic,merci beaucoup!]


End file.
